Arthur's Stand
by Morning Misty
Summary: AU: Arthur doesn't truly understand why his father hates magic, but he keeps his silence. However, a little boy will change all of that and the prince will have to choose what he truly believes in...his father's laws or the small hope of a child that at 2 years has experienced a lot of pain.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. This is a new idea so bear with me and please let me know what you think.**

There were many things that Arthur was unsure of when it came to his father's rule. It wasn't that he didn't understand his father's fear of magic. No he understood it because magic scared him as well. It was his father's complete hate of the thing he had no control over that stunned the young prince.

People born with magic were not inherently evil. Several times the young prince had been at the mercy of a magic wielder only to be released without any harm. If people were corrupted by magic then why did such people allow an enemy to walk away?

Shaking his head he tried to ignore the thorn that had been bothering the young prince about his father's law for some time. Pulling on the reigns of his horse he looked back at the knights riding with him. Twenty men that made up the core of the prince's fighting force and who owed him and only him loyalty.

These men were trained by the prince himself not his father. They were young men about the same age as the Arthur and had seen several of the same things he had. Experienced how bad that magic could be as well as the kindness a person could show when they had magic in their veins.

Sir Leon, Arthur's oldest knight, had experienced the kindness of magic healers when wounded severely. It had defiantly scared the court, but the prince had stood up for the knight because of his loyalty. The prince never once regretted that he had stood up for the knight. Leon had remained loyal and had become a good friend.

Motioning the knight forward the prince waited as the man drove his horse forward. Once they were side by side the prince asked for the report.

"The men are camped around the captives. From what we can tell they are drunk, but for a few. No one will be ready for us."

The prince nodded hoping that the ones not drunk were not able to do magic. The slave trade between the kingdoms needed to be put to a stop soon. And what better time to do so than when the slavers had decided to cut through Camelot were slavery was illegal.

"Have the men get ready."

* * *

The woman wrapped her child close to her body in worry. She ignored the fact that blood poured from her wounds onto her son. To care that she'd lost too much blood might remind her how close to death she truly was. The black haired youth never said a word to show that he cared that blood was getting on him.

Matter a fact the child had not spoken since the slavers attacked the village two weeks ago. He'd become a silent shell that only looked out at the world with blue tear filled eyes. Yet, those watery tears always present never once spilled down his cheeks.

As one of the men passed by their cage her son ducked his head against her breast. He sneered in amusement at the child's obvious action of fear. Leaning down she hummed in her child's ear wishing he was anywhere but here and only had the fear of a normal child his age.

Her son was only two. He should not be in a cage waiting to be sold to the highest bidder only because he had magic. However, that was why they were here. Someone had decided a load of magic slaves would sell well especially if they were children untrained in the arts. Her son suddenly looked up his keen eyes tracking the trees.

The boy was perceptive and even though her eyes could not see anything she knew something was there because his magic must have sensed it as well. Instinctively her arm tightened around the child watching to the woods determined to defend her young son with her dying breath which in reality might not be too far off.

Shifting the boy so that her body curled more protectively around the child she began to sing. Her voice was one of the few things she had left to her that was still beautiful. The harsh times had quickly stolen her youth.

Whisper through trees

Through winds of change

Bring the scent

Of Spring

Flowers dead

Open up thy seed

Let the scent

Caress my cheek

Let my feet wander still

Until the babbling brook

Laps against my heel

And the serpent strikes

Slowly nightshade spreads

Through my quickening

Pulse as I wait

For Death

As the last note on her song faded from her lips…


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. Thanks for all the reviews.**

As the last note on her song faded from her lips…

There was a crash of horses' hooves. Yells filled the air as the slavers fought back against the attackers. Her son buried his small face up against her chest more firmly. She again took up her song to try and distract her son from the fact that people were dying.

A man threw the cage door open clambering in. The child whimpered at the sound. Lurching forward while holding his side the man reached down with his free hand to take hold of the child's fragile arm. Jerking he pulled the boy from his weakened mother.

The child struggled against the slaver in a vain attempt to stay with his mother. Pushing upward the woman made an attempt to reach her child only to fall weakly back down. The man took the boy out of her line of sight as he started toward the edge of the camp not in the midst of fighting. The woman's eye sight swam as her head hit floor and her son was carried from her sight.

* * *

Arthur dispatched another man who had attacked him. Straightening he wished that he'd managed to not get knocked from his horse. Taking a stock of where he was the man noticed that a child was struggling against a man trying to carrying him away. Growling the prince took off after the slaver trying to make off with the boy

He felt his heart sink as he saw a horse waiting. That wasn't good. The man made it to the horse that stood calmly while everything around it was in chaos. The man forced the child onto the back of the animal. Then he began to climb onto the back of the animal, but the creature moved.

Arthur felt a chuckle escape his chest as he recognized his own horse. The animal wouldn't let another person ride him. Closing the remaining distance between him and the wounded man the prince grabbed the slaver's collar. Pulling him back he made sure the man fell.

The prince was taken off guard as the wounded man slammed his foot into the prince's knee. The man grunted staggering away from the slaver. He heard the man mumbling out words that vibrated with power. The royal watched as the sword he'd dropped in his surprise at being kick levitated into the air.

The slaver smirked as he gained his feet. Raising his hand he was about to send the sword flying into the prince. However, the sword suddenly jerked around striking the man's upraised hand. Arthur looked at the boy sitting on the horse. The boy's eyes were beginning to fade from gold back to blue.

Leon and Percival ran up to grab the man. He was glaring daggers at the small boy who was attempting to now climb down from the oversized animal. The prince, ignoring his aching knee, ran to help the boy. The small child twisted in his grasp.

"Hey, stop that."

Scared blue eyes looked at him with distrust. Shaking his head at the child he looked around for help, but the knights were busy rounding up the rest of the slavers. So with a sigh the prince carefully shifted the boy in his arms. The black haired youth surprised him when he leaned his head against the prince's shoulder.

"Mama."

Arthur looked at the child trying to explain what he'd seen away. Nothing came to mind as he headed back toward the center of the slavers' camp. The child had magic…

"Sire," Lancelot called from a cage.

The child squirmed in his grip pointing at the cage and whispering mama again. Hurrying over with the child still in his arms he met the dark haired knight. He was frowning as he pointed inside to a woman on the floor. Her breathing was almost non-existent.

He started to pass the small child to Lancelot only to have it hang onto him. The knight let a quick smile flash across his face at the actions of the boy. Carefully, he sat the child down as he instructed the knight to keep an eye on the boy.

However, the moment the child's feet hit the ground he was moving toward the injured woman despite the prince calling to him to stop. Soon the small boy was shaking the woman's shoulder to attempt to waken the woman.

Arthur reached the child and started to pick him up, but was startled when the woman moved her arm to take the boy's hand.

"My sweet, Merlin."

The child let his head drop against her chest. She closed her eyes in relief.

"You're his mother?"

Her eyes met his and he felt the weight of the world in her stare. "I'm his mother and couldn't be prouder of him. He's a good child."

Arthur felt her stare pinning him in place and the realization came to him that she must have seen in some way his nervousness. Her breathing was becoming less and he saw the child's eyes flash gold once more. Behind him Lancelot cursed as the fact that the child had magic sunk in.

"Betta?"

The woman touched the child's face tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yes, baby. Better. Now mommy needs you to be brave. I won't be going with you. Listen to these men and show them how good you are."

Arthur watched as the child began to cry. Tears streaked down his face and the eye's once again tainted with the liquid gold stared into his mother's face. Her eyes slowly began to close and the prince felt panicked.

"I will take care of him. As far as anyone will know he will be my son."

Her eyes stared at him and the weight she seemed to be carrying lifted away. Reaching up she took the prince's hand. He gave it a comforting squeeze as she mouthed thank you. Her head fell back and her tortured body gave up its last tortured breath. The child screamed out causing several objects to fly through the air.

The knights in the background started trying to figure out which slaver was responsible. Arthur quickly grabbed the boy attempting to soothe him. The objects fell to the ground. The knights were still trying to figure out what was going on and why the magical attack had stopped.

Looking at Lancelot he hissed, "You will keep this between us."

"Of course."

* * *

Hours later Arthur stood in front of a neatly covered grave that held the child Merlin's mother. The boy had yet to move from the spot his mother had been put to rest. The prince felt his heart going out to the young boy who still too young to properly understand death.

He hated that the boy had lost his mother, but there was nothing that could be done. Touching the boy's shoulder he told him he would have to come on. Everyone who'd been freed had left. A few of the druid women had offered to take the boy, but he'd refused. Arthur felt drawn to Merlin and had decided to take the boy as his own even with Lancelot's words against it.

Reaching down he pulled the boy up into his arms. The boy looked at him and then at the grave. His eyes flashed gold and the prince watched as the rocks began to be edged in gold. It was beautiful to look at and it would totally cause the child's death if he couldn't learn to not use the magic.

"We have to work on that Merlin. You'll get us both in trouble."

Lancelot watched from the side. Something he didn't understand was going on between those two. Smiling he decided to live with it. Some of his best friends had been magic users before he came to Camelot. He could help the prince keep the boy's secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I know I have been gone for a while. I'm really sorry for disappearing for so long on the site. I'm back to writing, but the warning is the same. I do not know when I will be posting again. My schedule is crazy for me. Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting any of my stories with either looking at it or reviewing. Further more I am encouraging the readers who love to review to suggest things for my stories especially the ones that are just starting. Anyway I also want to thank God for helping me through life and everything else. Without his help nothing I do would be possible.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the story...**

The days back to Camelot were hard on the group. Having a child with the group slowed everything down, but also made things more enjoyable. Merlin seemed to draw everyone to him. The knights found the young boy refreshing and if he caused Arthur to be less strict, well they had no complaints about that either.

Of course it was easy to see the young royal had taken the boy under his wing since he rode with the boy every day listening to the child chatter. Lancelot was often seen in the shadow of the prince and his new son. Most of the knights were willing to accept this, but wondered how King Uther would take the boy Arthur had adopted.

* * *

Merlin stared at the white towers in the distance. He had heard of Camelot, but had never been there. The rumor was that magic users never left alive. The small child whimpered leaning into the man behind him.

Arthur looked down at the child. Smiling he tried to soothe the boy. It would do not good to have him scared. As they neared the bridge Merlin became more restless. Finally the prince stopped and carefully lifted the boy up before turning him around.

Merlin buried his face into Arthur's chest completely ignoring the chain mail. Sobs wracked the boy's frame. The prince was at a loss at what to do.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Several of the knights were watching them. Rubbing the small child's back he tried to calm him down. He could hear Merlin mumbling. Leaning down he listened to the sobbed out words.

"Bad, bad, not good place."

Over and over the words were repeated. Carefully he held the boy a little tighter.

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Promis"

"Yes, I promise."

The young boy looked up at him at those words studying him with unfathomable eyes. Suddenly his small hands began wiping furiously at the tears before nodding his head. Finally the group proceeded. The little boy buried his head back in the prince's chain mail.

Entering the city they noticed that the market was empty. Arthur looked at the knights in confusion. The prince waved Lancelot forward before passing the boy to the knight with instructions to watch him. Riding forward they were stunned to see a crowd.

Arthur began to hear his father's words too late to do anything as the axe was quickly brought up and swiftly down. A cry of surprise ripped from Merlin and objects flung from their places. However, no one noticed the boy's outburst as the crowd now focused on an old woman who was threatening the king.

* * *

Morgana was watching from her window when she noticed Arthur and the knights ride into town. Her eyes widened as she saw the child. Something about him caused her to stare like her world had been turned upside down. Even her breathing was ragged.

The woman watched Arthur's face blanch. The thud of the axe resounded even through the window of the castle. A scream of pain emanated from a woman causing the royal to flinch as objects began to bounce across the room. Even as the woman spoke Morgana felt her eyes pulled to the small child trembling as he leaned into Sir Lancelot.

A part of her felt a deep rooted fear of the boy. Morgana did not know why, but she felt it in her very soul that the child would be trouble. Letting the drape fall back into place she moved away from the window. Shaking her head the woman tried to push her childish fear aside.

One child meant nothing to her. He was a boy yet to grow up. He could do nothing to her.

* * *

Uther ordered them to take the woman only to have her vanish. Growling the king looked around trying to find her only to be stunned by the sight of his son and knights. The man had not expected them back so soon.

What startled the ruler most was the child on the knight's horse. Why did the group have a child that looked too young to be away from his mother? Surely, they wouldn't….

His mind trailed off and he felt a deep anger at what he had just realized. The boy had to be the result of an affair with a woman. His son was allowing the knight to bring his shame back to Camelot. Of course what could you expect from a commoner?

Arthur could be so blind and kind hearted. It was something Uther would have to address. However, now was not the time because people were in a panic over the witch. Soon he would talk to his son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait in chapter updates. First I thank God for all he gives me. None of the story's would be here without Him. Anyway the same warnings as always. Please remember that criticism is always welcome. Thanks for your time.**

Merlin would not calm down until the prince had him firmly in his arms. Only then did the distraught child even consider himself safe enough to stop the whimpering. The prince carried the boy from the stables into the castle to be met by his father who was glaring openly at the group.

The child made a terrified squeak before burring his nose in the prince's neck. The sight only caused the king's face to change to a deep red. Something had definitely set him off.

"It is one thing to make knights from the common, but to allow them to bring a child from an affair back here is ridiculous!"

Every single knight exchanged looks of shock. The king thought the boy was one of theirs. Arthur tightened his grip on the child. His father had the wrong idea. He was just about to explain when the women's face flashed through his eyes.

The prince had promised that no one would know that Merlin was anyone, but his child. Swallowing he prepared himself for what he was about to do and the reaction that would come.

"Merlin isn't the son of one of the knights. He's my son."

The king looked at his son startled. His mouth almost touching the ground in shock and then the anger started to be apparent. How dare his son bring the product of an affair to this place where the scandal would spread like wildfire.

Before Uther could nail his son the boy began, "I married his mother. It was a secret wedding. I left her in a small village that was attacked. I didn't know until we found the slavers. She died from her wounds. Merlin's all I have left of her."

The knights shifted at the prince's lie, but none corrected it. They were too loyal to the prince to do so. After all, the boy was going to be the prince's son either way. This just happened to be an easier way of doing what he wanted.

Uther looked at his son shocked. The anger quickly drained away. The boy was a legal heir, but from a secret marriage. Arthur really thought he had to hide he was married. Well if she was not a noble it would defiantly cause some kind of problem between father and son.

However, now that was in the past. What mattered at the moment was that his son now had a child who looked worse for wear.

"I…" what would be appropriate. "You should get him settled."

* * *

Morgana listened shocked. Arthur had a son. Her mind was a whirlwind of confusion. Then it dawned on her. The fear she felt was because of this. Gaius had explained it to her.

She had been so scared her premonitions of trouble was related to magic, but the physician had explained that at times people could feel when something was going to happen. Her fear when seeing the boy was unfounded. Completely unfounded.

She had felt the apprehension of how Uther would react by mistake. Relief flooded the ward of the king to be replaced with happiness. She was going to be an aunt. Well not really. Arthur wasn't her brother, but hey who cared about the details.

Hurrying up the stairs she went to find Gwen. She wanted to get freshened up to meet the young child who would change things in the castle. Suddenly her whole world felt brighter than it had in weeks.

* * *

Deep within the confines of the castle an ancient creature lifted his head. A small child had been brought to the castle and while he heard the explanation being given he laughed internally.

Destiny had a sense of humor like none other. This was not how the story should have unfolded The dragon had seen the end, but had also prayed for change. Apparently his prayer had been answered by a shift in the timeline.

He only hoped the destruction he had seen in the young Pendragon's future would be better now than what he had seen before. Closing his eyes the old creature began to hum wishing to return to the cave where he had seen the visions play out so he could see how fate would use her cards.


End file.
